Un rey ideal
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: Arturo es un hombre de bien. Se preocupa por sus subditos como todo rey debe hacerlo y las emociones del principe no siempre son faciles de comprender, pero Arturo es fuerte y tiene todas las cualidades de un rey ideal.
1. Frustación

**Cap. 1: Frustración**

"Este fic participa en el reto _**"Viñetas de emociones"**_ para el foro _**En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

* * *

La lluvia caía por su rostro, estaba completamente empapado, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su concentración estaba en golpear el objetivo que tenía enfrente, para practicar.

Se sentía tan inservible e inútil, no podía hacer nada y la frustración lo invadía. No podía creer que Morgana estuviera muriendo y el no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, solo esperar y ver.  
Le desesperaba que a la mujer que amaba como una hermana estuviera muriendo lentamente y el solo contemplara inútilmente.  
Deseaba salvarla, verla sonreír una vez más. Como le había dicho a Merlín, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su lugar en el trono para ella pudiera ver otro amanecer.

Pero sabía que eso sería inservible, sabía que a pesar de todos los intentos que hiciera, Morgana no despertaría, y eso lo frustraba aun más.  
Asestaba un fuerte golpe tras otro en su práctica mientras la frustración, el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación aumentaban con cada impacto.

La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre él y su sirviente, que lo observaba con expresión seria detrás de él, mientras el clima parecía expresar las emociones que sentía el príncipe en ese momento.  
Asesto un último golpe, tirando al suelo el casco de la armadura que tenía enfrente, mientras de un momento a otro se sentía muy débil.

-Merlín-llamo a su sirviente- Ya es tiempo, he terminado, lleva las espadas a la armería y luego ayúdame a quitarme la armadura.

-Si señor-le respondió Merlín

Cuando se hubo ido su sirviente continuo parado bajo la lluvia sin ánimos de moverse siquiera, pero debía continuar a pesar de cualquier situación que se presentara, debía ser fuerte. Sin importar las consecuencias.


	2. Deseo

**Cap. 2: Deseo**

* * *

-Es el destino mi amor,... El destino y pollo.

Viviane abrió la puerta desconcertada

-Que bella combinación ¿No?-dijo Arturo sonriendo mientras la dama le cerraba la puerta en la cara

Pero el deseo de Arturo no se dejaba vencer, abrió la puerta diciendo:

-Los frijoles están algo fríos pero la carne está muy buena

-Vete- le espeto Viviane

Esas palabras habían desanimado a Arturo, su amor no le correspondía y lo desanimaba por completo.

-Vete y llévate a tu pollo contigo- le había dicho ella

Pero algo le había devuelto la fe.  
Vio una carta dirigida a él y mientras la leía se emocionaba nuevamente.

-"Una segunda oportunidad, al atardecer, esperare que te presentes"

Esas palabras le devolvieron la emoción y el deseo que tenia adentro.  
No podía dejar a su amor esperando, no era justo. Consiguió una rosa inexplicablemente. Pero no podía llegar hasta la habitación de la princesa por la puerta, pero no le importaba, el deseo lo guiaba, era un encaprichamiento fuerte y el príncipe no hacía nada más que seguir sus instintos.

La emoción y la excitación de por fin tener a su amor le daban la fuerza para continuar subiendo por la ventana, ni siquiera le importo en lo más mínimo golpearse la cabeza al entrar en la habitación, ni que la rosa que sostenía en su boca estaba quebrada ya.

-Al fin- celebro mientras observaba a Viviane dormir.

Se las arreglo para despertarla y vaya que le costó trabajo, pero lo logro no debía pasar la oportunidad.

-Mi amor- había dicho Viviane. Con una gran diferencia de su último encuentro.  
-Siempre. Para siempre- le contesto emocionado.

Viviane se lanzo a sus brazos mientras sus labios se encontraban. Arturo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, el deseo lo consumía y por ninguna razón deseaba que se detuviera.

Y aunque estuviera en medio de una pelea, y tuviera una costilla rota no le importaba, mientras su amor, Lady Viviane contemplara la pelea, el era invencible.

Aunque Arturo no lo sabía, Merlín trataba de encontrar una forma de romper el hechizo que lo ataba a la hija del rey.


	3. Esperanza

**Cap. 3: Esperanza**

**El ultimo y tercer capi, espero les guste.**

* * *

Había una forma, una forma de salir de esa desastrosa situación en la que estaba. Se sentía derrotado, increíblemente triste y sin fuerza de nada. Si perdía a Gwen, lo perdía todo.

No podía creer que su esposa, a la que amaba tanto, lo traicionara. Que durante todo ese tiempo le hubiera estado pasando información a Morgana y estuviera fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Pero las palabras de Merlín le dieron un rayo de esperanza. Sabía que su esposa estaba bajo un hechizo de su hermana, pero la creía perdida. Sin embargo su mejor amigo le devolvió la fe de volver a tener a la verdadera Gwen, una vez más con él. Merlín y Gaius le habían dado la clave para desencantarla, pero había un gran inconveniente: magia.

Siempre había desaprobado su uso, porque así lo habían educado desde niño, pero ahora que era consciente que había perdido a sus dos padres por culpa de la magia, le guardaba un gran rencor.  
No podía pensar en él mismo aprobando el uso de hechizaría, pero como su médico le había dicho, era la única manera, la única forma de volver a tener a Gwen.

Para combatir la magia tenía que usarse magia.

Pero amaba demasiado a Guinevere como para dejarla ir, debía hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla, y un rayo de esperanza iluminaba su corazón, ahora que tenían una solución.  
Acepto la ayuda de un mago, o una bruja según le había informado Gaius, iría a su encuentro y le pediría su ayuda.

Iría acompañado de su sirviente, su mejor amigo, irían juntos a rescatar a la reina, mientras la esperanza los guiaba, aunque fuera en el camino de la magia.

* * *

**Aqui esta, un poco cortico pero espero les agrade jejeje **

**Un beso y abrazo su escritora**

**Gaby**


End file.
